Usagi Tsukino
'Usagi Tsukino ' is the main character in all continuations of the Sailor Moon ''series, and is a secondary character in ''Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar. She is the civilian form of Sailor Moon, and the present-day incarnation of Princess Serenity. She is known as "The Soldier of Love and Justice". Profile Personality Usagi is a Japanese schoolgirl who resides in Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan. At the start of the series,she is first presented as a goofy, clumsy, and friendly teenage girl who tends to be a bit of a crybaby. She detests homework and as a result fails most of her classes. In addition to this, Usagi is often seen as immature and a glutton. As the series progresses, she starts to become less of a reluctant and impetuous heroine and grows into a more mature one instead. In Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar, Usagi serves as one of the antagonists, seeing Hikari as a threat to the future, although she is less abrasive as her teammates are. Usagi makes several attempts to get Hikari on their side, failing each time. Appearance In all versions of the series, with the exception of the live-action series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (PGSM), Usagi has blonde hair that she styles in the odango hair style and blue eyes though in the musicals, her eye color changes depending on the actress playing her. She is often seen wearing her school uniform. Biography Codename Sailor V Usagi has a small cameo with her best friend Naru Osaka in the Codename Sailor V manga. She's seen looking at the poster for the Sailor V video game in Vol.5, as well as possibly attending a Dark Guy's concert at the beginning of the chapter. In Vol.6, Naru and her are admiring a wedding dress in a bridal shop. Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Usagi is running late for school when she encounters a bunch of weird children beating up a black cat. She rescues the cat and removes its bandages which hid a crescent moon mark. After a long and bad day at school, Usagi meets Luna, who tells her that she is a Sailor Senshi named Sailor Moon. Usagi then believes her and becomes Sailor Moon. Usagi later befriends Ami-- Sailor Mercury, Rei-- Sailor Mars, Makoto-- Sailor Jupiter, and Minako--Sailor Venus. She even develops a crush, and later dates, Mamoru Chiba--Tuxedo Mask. She is then found out to be Princess Serenity, the princess of the moon.Her beloved Tuxedo Mask is kidnapped and forced to become a soldier of the Dark Kingdom.They all take a trip to the Moon and converse with Queen Serenity's spirit.Serenity explains the downfall of the Silver Millenium and some of the powers of the Legendary Silver Crystal.Eventually, Sailor Venus kills Beryl using the Stone Sword the Senshi found on the Moon.After some really random stuff, Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal to destroy Queen Metalia. Black Moon arc (original timeline) After defeating Queen Metalia, Mamoru Chiba and the Sailor Senshi are revived and reunited with Usagi. She meets with Mamoru to return his repaired watch, only to be interrupted by a pink haired girl who falls from the sky. The girl pulls a gun on Usagi and demands the Legendary Silver Crystal. Usagi refuses and insists she has no idea what she's talking about. The gun goes off and is revealed to be a toy. The child flees and the pair later find her at the Tsukino household, where the girl brainwashes her family into thinking she's a distant relative. The girl, now nicknamed Chibiusa, is arguing with Usagi when Luna notices a golden key and a stone resembling the Silver Crystal around her neck. Usagi arrives at Rei's school festival, only to be attacked by a new enemy. Usagi transforms and with Tuxedo Mask, they create the Cutie Moon Rod to destroy the new enemy, but Sailor Mars is abducted. Over the course of the story, her friends fall to the might of the Black Moon Clan, except for Sailor Venus. Chibiusa reveals herself to be from the distant future and takes her, Tuxedo Mask, Venus and Usagi along with her. In the space-time corridor they meet Sailor Pluto for the first time. Upon arriving in the future, the group is shocked to learn Usagi and Mamoru become the future rulers of Earth, and that Chibiusa is their daughter. Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar Usagi is first introduced in Act 1, where she and Chibiusa arrive at a candy store that Koan is working at. When Koan tries to kidnap Chibiusa, she transforms into Sailor Moon and calls the Inner Senshi on her communicator. They're all facing off against Koan and just as she is about to deal the final blow, her attack is diverted by Sailor Stellar. In the next act, Usagi ponders on why one of their own kind was trying to hurt them, and comes to the conclusion that she is merely brainwashed by the enemy. During their next encounter with Koan and Stellar, she is almost killed by them but is saved by Sailor Mars. She then destroy the Droids and revives the citizens using her Silver Crystal. In Act 3, Usagi goes manga shopping with Minako as a way to relax. She later leaves to pick up Chibiusa from her friends house. On their way back, Sailor Stellar jump attacks both of them. Usagi transforms and starts to battle with Stellar. Since both of them are equally tied in power and can predict each others moves easily, they end up in a stalemate in the middle of the road. Sailor Moon tries to get Stellar to repent but ends up being attacked by her. Just as Stellar is about to stab Moon, Sailor Venus uses her Love-Me Chain to bind Stellar to a lamppost. Both Senshi leave to help their comrades at Ueno Park, where Sailor Moon discovers the existence of Sailor Galaxy, another rival Senshi. Sailor Stellar appears, having broke free from the chain and summons Chibiusa, whom Moon had forgotten to rescue from the Droid Tetsu. Tuxedo Mask arrives to save the day and tells her to destroy the source of the dark magic. She uses her Moon Princess Halation to shatter the henge, and the park returns to normal. However, Chibiusa now knows of her secret identity. Usagi, as well as the other Senshi, begin to tire of constantly fighting and she begins to try to wrestle some information out of Chibiusa. As usual, there's trouble in paradise and she and the other Senshi crankily show up to do battle with Petz and Calaveras. When Sailor Stellar arrives and discovers her magic isn't working, Moon almost beats her until Sailor Cookie shows up and stops the fight. In Act 7, Usagi uses the ancient and destructive Spell With No Name to destroy the extraordinarily powerful henges implanted in both Aokigahara and Ayase, and kill Chiral. The Senshi remark her to have taken on the form of a heavenly deity, and theorise she was using the power of her late mother Queen Serenity. In reality, it was Neo-Queen Serenity channelling her power through Usagi. Prince Demande appears and, after recognising the resemblance between Usagi and the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo, kidnaps her. She escapes using the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, but not before Demande confronts her about his plans for Earth and kisses her, leaving her in shock. In Act 8, she arrives in Crystal Tokyo and, after having learned of her future as Neo-Queen Serenity from Prince Demande, discovers that Chibiusa is her and Mamoru's daughter. She begins to feel faint and starts to turn transparent, due to being in close proximity to her future self for too long. The Sailor Soldiers are about to leave the 30th Century before they are stopped by Sailor Stellar. At the end of the chapter, she is killed by the Crystal Sword after Stellar attacks her in a fit of rage. Trivia * Her name translates to "Rabbit on the Moon". * The dress she wears while kidnapped on Nemesis is designed after the lithograph print Champenois by Alphonse Mucha. * Her dream is to be a bride. Gallery References Category:Civilian Identities Category:Antagonists Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Royalty Category:Tsukino Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Character Biographies